


Legally Bonded

by merediana



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Legal!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merediana/pseuds/merediana
Summary: «Sarò il suo avvocato!» aveva esclamato con un enorme sorriso a illuminarle il volto, il primo dopo tanto tempo. «Sempre che lei mi voglia...»Nick aveva annuito, gli occhi così grandi e verdi da sembrare disegnati e Judy si era sentita bene, si era sentita utile alla società, si era sentita una paladina della giustizia. Per quasi mezz'ora. Poi aveva scoperto che la povera volpe ingiustamente accusata aveva una fedina più lunga della sua stessa coda e che non sembrava essere più innocente di suo padre quando disse di non essere stato lui a mangiare la torta di zia Marge con ancora la bocca piena.«Non siamo in un cartone animato» l'aveva derisa Nick con un sorriso sghembo. «Nessuno è perfetto nel mondo reale, Carotina!»





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** è una Legal!AU su Zootopia e io non ho giustificazioni.  
>  **Dedicato a sorellah che è ormai diventata la mia badanteh.**

Judy si guarda attorno timidamente.  
Non le piace mangiare da sola. Soprattutto in pubblico. Men che meno al fast food. Specie se ha ordinato un Big Carrot Burger con patatine fritte e verdura in pastella, tre cookies, una fetta di carrot cake e due frullati alla carota. Ma è stata una giornata difficile, _molto difficile_ , e tornare a casa con solo le grida di quei due pazzi dei suoi vicini a farle compagnia non le va per niente. Soprattutto perché a casa c'è una chiamata ai suoi genitori ad aspettarla e lei non si sente davvero in grado di affrontarla, non senza scoppiare a piangere e pregarli di venirla a prendere e riportarla subito alla tana perché, _accidenti a loro_ , avevano ragione e no, i conigli non sono fatti per fare gli avvocati.  
Judy inghiotte le lacrime assieme a un grosso boccone del suo burger.  
  
Si era impegnata all'università, tanto, tantissimo. Era riuscita a diventare la migliore del suo corso e non era stato affatto facile: aveva dovuto aver a che fare con colleghi ipercompetitivi e con una significativa propensione al bullismo (non il bullismo spiccio e aggressivo che aveva subito da cucciola da quell'ignorante di Gideon, ma una forma sottile e crudele di mobbing) e con professori che non avevano creduto in lei nemmeno per sbaglio, ma lei non si era arresa, _mai_ , perché fare l'avvocato era il suo sogno da sempre, perché credeva nella legge, perché pensava di poter contribuire a rendere il mondo un posto migliore... Che sciocca!  
  
Judy scuote la testa, le orecchie basse basse e la bocca piena di patatine fritte.  
  
Trovare dove fare il praticantato era stato sorprendentemente facile: pochi giorni dopo la laurea aveva sostenuto un colloquio con lo studio Lionheart, Bogo e Big e, nel giro di un mese, Judy si era trasferita a Zootropolis passando dalla tranquilla campagna a una metropoli sovraffollata, da un'enorme casa sempre piena di gente a un buco in cui riesce a malapena a vivere da sola, dal sogno alla realtà. Ed era stato fighissimo!  
  
Meno di una settimana dopo, però, Judy ha capito come stanno veramente le cose.  
Lionheart è un cialtrone il cui ego può essere superato, per dimensione e consistenza, solo dalle sue ambizioni politiche; l'ha assunta esclusivamente per accattivarsi le simpatie dell'opinione pubblica e ora la ostenta in giro come una moglie trofeo, quando va bene, o come un fenomeno da baraccone, quando va male (cioè quasi sempre). L'unica nota positiva di quel pallone gonfiato è Bellwether, la sua adorabile (e vergognosamente sfruttata) assistente.  
Bogo, invece, è duro, rigido e ottuso: ha subito messo in chiaro che non la vuole lì e che, anche se non è riuscito a impedire a Lionheart di assumerla, non ha comunque alcuna intenzione di portarsela in tribunale. Le ha assegnato qualche ricerca, qualche attività preliminare, funzionale ai processi, ma Judy sa di non poter sperare in niente di più.  
Mr Big, infine, è... diciamo particolare. Lui è quello che porta i soldi allo studio, _i soldi veri_ , difendendo gente tanto ricca quanto discutibile. Lui è l'unico che le ha offerto un'opportunità: difendere pro bono un suo vecchio amico, _una specie di amico_ ci aveva tenuto a specificare.  
  
Judy all'inizio era titubante (soprattutto tenendo conto che l'ultima volta che Mr Big l'aveva convocata nel suo ufficio, aveva seriamente rischiato di venire licenziata perché si era rifiutata di sfruttare il suo essere "tenera", _quanto odia quella parola_ , per ammorbidire il giudice e strappargli una sentenza più mite per il loro cliente, il loro cliente _colpevole_ , ma per fortuna era entrata Fru Fru, l'adorabile figlia di Mr Big, e tutto si era risolto in fragorose risate e pacche sulle spalle), ma l'incontro con Nick Wild, il cliente pro bono, l'aveva convinta di star facendo la cosa giusta.  
Nick aveva giurato e spergiurato di essere innocente, di essere vittima del solito pregiudizio sulle volpi ("Un pregiudizio comprensibile" aveva sospirato con occhi e orecchie bassi) e lei, prima, si era sentita in colpa (perché non c'era mattino in cui non mettesse lo spray anti-volpi in borsetta) e, poi, gli si era sentita vicina come si era sentita vicina a pochi altri in vita sua (perché anche lei combatteva contro il pregiudizio ogni giorno, ora, minuto).  
«Sarò il suo avvocato!» aveva esclamato con un enorme sorriso a illuminarle il volto, il primo dopo tanto tempo. «Sempre che lei mi voglia...»  
Nick aveva annuito, gli occhi così grandi e verdi da sembrare disegnati e Judy si era sentita bene, si era sentita utile alla società, si era sentita una paladina della giustizia. Per quasi mezz'ora. Poi aveva scoperto che la _povera_ volpe ingiustamente accusata aveva una fedina più lunga della sua stessa coda e che non sembrava essere più innocente di suo padre quando disse di non essere stato lui a mangiare la torta di zia Marge con ancora la bocca piena.  
«Non siamo in un cartone animato» l'aveva derisa Nick con un sorriso sghembo. «Nessuno è perfetto nel mondo reale, Carotina!»  
E lei si era sentita uno stupido, stupido, stupido coniglio.  
  
Judy ingolla l'ultimo sorso dell'ultimo frullato. Ora ha davvero bisogno di un bel gelato, quattro gusti e panna montata. Tanta panna montata.


End file.
